Todd Arliss (Earth-616)
, Dr. Dorcas; ; ; ; | Relatives = Diane Newell (sister); Mara (wife, deceased); Walter Newell (brother-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (without fin) | Weight = 450 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = No | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Fin on back extending over the head, pointed teeth, and gills. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Criminal; former Olympic swimmer | Education = | Origin = Todd Arliss was transformed by Dr. Lemuel Dorcas into Tiger Shark after an accident. | PlaceOfBirth = Pasadena, California | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Sub-Mariner #5 | HistoryText = Todd Arliss was an Olympian swimmer, and damaged his spinal cord when he rescued a drowning man. Desperate to regain his swimming ability, Arliss willingly participated in an experiment by the scientist Doctor Dorcas, who "cured" him by blending his DNA with that of Namor the Sub-Mariner and a tiger shark. Although successful, the process changed Arliss both physically and mentally: he now had razor-sharp teeth and gills and had become savage and predatory. Becoming a super-villain and calling himself Tiger Shark, he found and threatened the Lady Dorma and was then crowned Lord of Atlantis. The Sub-Mariner, however, soon deposed Tiger Shark and the two became implacable foes. Tiger Shark returned to fight Namor time and again, often with allies such as Warlord Krang, Llyra and Attuma, although the battles came at great cost: Tiger Shark was buried for months, Namor's father Leonard McKenzie was killed and Dr. Dorcas was crushed to death. Tiger Shark went to fight other superheroes such as the Hulk, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, and later as a member of the Masters of Evil, the Avengers and the Thunderbolts. For a time Tiger Shark renounced crime, and renamed himself Arlys Tigershark, and married a woman from an undersea tribe of nomads. Tiger Shark, however, reverted back to his old ways when his pregnant wife and her tribe were slaughtered by savage undersea creatures called the Faceless Ones. Civil War and the Initiative Tiger Shark mutated into a more shark-like being (complete with grey skin and a natural fin as opposed to a costume ornament) and then inexplicably back into human form. No explanation was given regarding this metamorphosis. Tiger Shark was next involved in the theft of an artifact called the "Horn of Gabriel", which he used to summon huge sea monsters and then directed them against the surface world. Tiger Shark, however, was defeated by the Sub-Mariner and the Mighty Avengers. When Al Kraven, the son of Kraven the Hunter, began collecting a zoo of animal-themed super-humans, Tiger Shark was one of his captives in a water tank. Following the Super-human Civil War, Tiger Shark registered and joined the Initiative. Tiger Shark was later hired by the crimelord known as the Hood to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. Offenders Tiger Shark was drafted by the Gamesmaster to be a member of the Offenders (a team led by Red Hulk) whose goal was to destroy the Defenders (Earth-616). Dark Reign Tiger shark was sent by Norman Osbourne to kill Deadpool. He and Deadpool start fighting in an alley with a machete. The two had caused the attention of police who found Deadpool in the alley. They then took the fight elsewhere, Tiger shark was shot down into the water by Deadpool's sidekick, Bob. When Bob and Deadpool regrouped back in an apartment, Bob told Deadpool about how Osborn wanted him dead, and that Norman had also hired Bob to help Tiger Shark deal with him, and that Tiger Shark was coming for them. Deadpool pretended to use the bathroom so he could sneak up behind Tiger Shark with a gun, but he was knocked to the ground and was forced to choke strangle Tiger Shark with a curtain before being able to unload a burst of bullets into Tiger Shark's chest. Tiger Shark's attack taught Deadpool more about Norman Osborn- causing him to decide to take him on to try and get the money he owed him. | Powers = Doctor Dorcas' blending of Arliss' DNA with that of a tiger shark and The Sub-Mariner grants him a unique, amphibious physiology granting him a number of superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: Tiger Shark possesses great physical strength that varies greatly depending upon the amount of time he spends out of water. His strength is sufficient enough to engage Namor in direct physical combat. While wet, Tiger Shark possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 75 tons. When dry, however, his strength is significantly less and can lift about 50 tons. The least amount of weight Tiger Shark has been able to lift is about 40 tons, but only after being dry for an extended period of time. Superhuman Speed: While on land, and wet, Tiger Shark is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Swimming Speed: While in water, Tiger Shark is capable of swimming much faster than the finest Olympic swimmer. He can reach a top speed of 60 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: While wet, Tiger Shark's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity. His musculature also generates far less fatigue toxins than the vast majority of Atlanteans, who all possess some level of superhuman stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: While wet, Tiger Shark's body is considerably harder and more resistant than the body of an ordinary human, or most Atlanteans for that matter. He is capable of withstanding the extreme temperature and pressures of the ocean floor, powerful impact forces, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. Superhuman Agility: While wet, Tiger Shark's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: While wet, his reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Tiger Shark. However, like Atlanteans, he is capable of rapidly healing minor and moderate injuries faster than ordinary human beings, provided he is wet. Aquatic Physiology: Tiger Shark's body is specially adapted for aquatic environments. His body is capable of withstanding cold temperatures and pressures that are found on the bottom of the ocean floor. He is also capable of breathing, speaking, seeing, and hearing underwater with perfect levels of clarity. | Abilities = Before gaining his superhuman powers, Todd Arliss was a record-breaking Olympic swimmer. His sheer strength and physical toughness make him a formidable combatant. | Strength = Class 75; Tiger shark can lift up to 75 tons when well hydrated. | Weaknesses = Tiger Shark's vitality is dependent upon regular exposure to water. The longer he is out of the water, most of his superhuman abilities rapidly dwindle. If he is removed from water long enough, it could prove fatal. | Equipment = Tiger Shark's costume is specially designed and contains a built in water system that constantly keeps his body wet. This keeps him in peak physical condition if he's out of the water. | Transportation = | Weapons = Adamantium teeth When he appeared as a member of the Offenders, he had Adamantium bonded to his teeth. It is unknown how or when this happened. | Notes = *Tiger Shark has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who appear on the cover of the comic book . | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Regeneration Category:Strength Class 80 Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Bulletproof Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Fish Form Category:Fins Category:Gills Category:Adamantium Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Hood's Gang Members Category:Villains for Hire members Category:Misty Knight's crew members Category:Avengers Villains